Splatoon the Great Rescue
by Robin.exe
Summary: Three inklings are heading out to the city known as iInkopolis! Hoping to one day be able to show the world what they can do, with the trio following their dreams. One, who is unable to change ink color, wants to show his skills in Turf wars! Little does he and his friends know? They will be heading on a grand adventure! [Rate M to be safe,]


**Author notes: I do not own Splatoon! Hey everyone sorry for long updates, I know this is not Pokemon. But I figured, if I were to branch out and do something new? It will help me get ideas and thoughts for the Pokemon fanfic, especially. Considering Summer is almost over, I needed something to help me get back to writing again and get my writing mojo back XD.**

 **So I figured why not Splatoon? The game has made me get hook on it as of lately, ever since getting it for the Wii U, and have been playing Multiplayer a lot recently. So, figured why not do this and make a story out of it. Which...is kind of hard to do considering, Nintendo are known for great Gameplay over story focus XD. But also, will be using this story to help me make more...Dynamic Characters, whenever I go back to Pokemon. This way it won't be to much of a same feel ya know? So yeah, hope you enjoy and have fun reading, and yes this will be Rated M, and no...I am not sure if there will be pairings? But will probably let you guys decide as the story progresses.**

 **AND PLEASE NOTE! Punctuation LOVE's to kick my butt whenever I write a chapter or begin a new story. In respect, don't go ape crazy about the punctuation okay lol XD. I know they're there, just ugh not easy for me to get by lol. Enjoy!**

 **Splatoon: The Great Rescue!**

 **Chapter 1: The Unchanging inkling!**

Sounds of what gun fire and rifles could be heard from a good distance away from the central city and outer city of what is known as; Inkopolis! A place where creatures known as Inklings- species who is capable of taking on forms of a humanoid and squid like transformation. Today right now, with the special support of the hip sensation pop singers, The Squid Sisters! Callie and Marie.

Who were sitting down in their office building or reporting booth, relaying and telling information of the craze ritual or fun games the inklings are enjoying called, 'Turf Wars'- a game where opposing teams compete to cover the entire area of their teams color, claiming their own turf! Using specialize weapons of different types, that shoots out not bullets but instead: Ink!

Which said ink are provided by a canister that hangs onto the inklings back during these fights. Whenever they run out, they can hide inside their own ink and replenish their ink shots to be usable against their opponents and cover more turf of their own. They can even use their ink colors to splat their opponents and gain more coverage, but not recommended at all.

"Today the Pink team are totally annihilating the opposing team with more coverage." Exclaimed a inkling pop star Marie, who was flailing her arms about with a huge grin. "There is definitely no stopping them!" She exclaimed while throwing a fist into the air.

"That maybe...but the opposing team, red team. Are having the most kills, which doesn't matter. But they can make a comeback with their aggression." Stated the slightly monotone cousin pf Marie, who lightly stretches her arms over the back of her neck, then bend lightly to the right. "Either way, there is still 3 minutes left in the match; still anyone's game."

Making Callie to lightly giggle and fold her hands, behind her black sparkling dress, "That is true, anything can still happen within three minutes of the match." Which she winked towards her audience as things began flickering a bit and static like from what seems to be a wide 8 inch TV hanging off a wall. "Now those of you inspiring inklings who live outside of Inkopolis. You too can enjoy these amazing Turf wars and many other events here! Just make sure you come on down to Inkopolis and get your groove going!"

"Or don't...that can be an option too, but we appreciate you coming and having fun here. As we also do splat fest and special events, till next time. We will still report of the going of the fight till then..."

Then both gave their smiles and pose in front of the camera, "Stay fresh!" And fade into black. As fashion ads began playing on the television. The person who was watching the show, had a fang like smile, stretching and pushing his arms through some black long sleeves of a shit, pulling it down along his arm. Then popping his head through the opening, with shoulder length gray sleeves, while having a matching blue color for the main part of the shirt, then slips on some long sleeve blue-sleek pants, while fixing his hair/tentacle towards the right a bit. Then posing in front of the mirror, "Alright think that should be good enough for inkopolis!" Grinned the inkling boy, "Ryan my man, you are looking fine." He chuckle while pointing to fingers at his reflection.

"They won't know what hit them when I get onto the scene!" He exclaimed, as Ryan turns around and took a quick survey of his room. "Now..." Then walks on over towards his table top, grabbing onto a blue laptop and began opening it, to surf the web. "Let's see what is happening right now on the forums, or which team is..." Then blink his eyes and let out a low groaned.

"Hah give it up loser, your team has lost"- Grennjoe24

"It was a good match, but you lost the bet with the others, Pink team rules!" - Susiegray

"Looks like you lost internet cafe points! Give it up Azure, you never win these bets!" - Gigglegirl 56.

Ryan muttered under his breath, he moved his cursor over towards his profile and gave an even louder growl of irritation. As more and more people, continue leaving profile comments, which are the same messages from the top, stating how him and those who votes on Team Red? Lost the bet and even their cafe coins...which was something he was saving up, in order to purchase some tickets to travel to inkopolis. 40K the tickets were for Cafe coins...and he was about 5k away from getting the tickets; but because of the recent match?

He lost about 15k altogether with the group, whom voted on Team red. Seems like everyone else had the same mindset as him, thankfully it was only he and two others who bet that much cafe points. "Oh well...I can always go and earn small coins with the browser games." He muttered and leans on the table with one arm. Sighing lightly, before turning his head to his window, a great view he might add.

Able to see Inkopolis and the iconic buildings that make up the place. He especially like it when Splat fests occur during the night, the lights and party were quite amazing he heard. "Then again...who would even team up with me, during turf wars?" Ryan suddenly said and leans his head back, staring up the ceiling. "You are acquired to able to change your color, whenever entering a turf war..." Then closes his eyes, "something that will be great. Too bad, I am unable to do so..." He then turned his attention towards a photo frame, "Unlike my friends who are able to. I can't change out of my regular blue coloring...or more of, I am stubborn of changing out of this color." He chuckle and moves forward on the chair.

Lifting the photo and smiling at his reflection, "Mother has always told me blue suits me, and ever since then I stuck with-" Before he could finish that train of thought. He lifted his head up, after hearing what sounded like a ding coming from his laptop. Having Ryan to slide his chair over to it, then saw he had one private message on his profile. "Hm? Oh, it's SassyPurple message...wonder whats up?" He mused out and slide his cursor over to his message and opens it up.

 _"Hey, hey, hey Ryan whats up! It's me Violet! Good news, we are heading to Inkopolis today!"_ A smile emoji then was next to it, making Ryan to widen his eyes and continue reading the message, " _Yup you heard me right, see I have been speaking with our close friend Cylan, aka Saucerink? We figure that since we all have about 30k cafe coins? Why not we combine them together and purchase the tickets too inkopolis!"_

This had Ryan smiling brightly and face palm with a chuckle, never thought of doing that before! It was genius, they all will be able to go together and have a blast there! " _Though there will be some cutback, between us three. Though since your a simple person, I figure you won't mind that Cylan and I get the more... Expressive apartment rentals. Okay, see ya at the station we meet up at 4pm!"_

"4pm?" Which the boy whipped his head over towards his hanging clock, that reads 3:15pm! "Aw shoot, I am going to be late!" Shouted the boy, as he goes and scrambles about in his rooms. Sounds of pounding and objects falling off from shelves could be heard, with some of the inklings. Who were walking outside of his house, blink and look towards the building lightly with sweat drops.

Then flinching and twitching their bodies lightly and grimace a bit, with what seems like blue color squid, bouncing and shooting left and right of the open window. Before, revealing himself at the window then jumps down towards street level! Morphing back into his kid form, then darted off! "Man, oh man, oh man! Why she could've make it at a later date!" He shouted while running down the street, holding onto a medium size looking bag, which everyone on the street figure was his clothes.

Then waving at him while he was rushing by, waving them back with his smile and facing forward. Making a right sharp turn around the corner, going through the business district of his tow, "Yo Ryan what's up, why are you in a hurry!" Shouted a open shop bread store, who went and pack some rolls and sandwiches in a bag. Then throwing it towards the young inkling, who leaps up into the air grabs the bag, giving a bright smile.

"Violet got us tickets for Inkopolis! We are going to Inkopolis finally and show everyone in Turf war, what we're made of!" Yelled the boy, who quickly knee slide underneath some construction workers and hopping back onto his feet. To continue running forward, having the workers to sigh and wipe their brows.

The young inkling boy made another sharp turn, before pausing and coming to a stop at a nearby roadway, cars and trucks driving by and zooming through the streets. Making him to bite his lip lightly, waiting for when the street lights will change from green to red. Hopping against both feet, patiently waiting till the lights do change, though groaned when he spotted a nearby watch of a park...ticking their hands closer to 4pm, making the inkling to groan a bit and began looking left to right, curious of when the lights will change... "Don't have time for this, just have to find another way to the train station!" He told himself and headed towards the west of the sidewalk.

Going through some of the more busier places of his home town, sliding and squeezing through some of the people who were coming home from work, walking their way home. Ducking and weaving through some of the more rowdy of Inklings, who were just dancing about or making instrument sounds, pretending to do air guitars or air drumming with their hands. Making it hard for Ryan, to get through or not get hit by them or even getting pummel on the head from the air rifts some of the inklings civilians make.

He would have to say, it wasn't fun trying to go through the busier parts of his home town. Especially, during the evening when everyone is coming back from either work, school or hang outs in the surrounding area. This town, Sushitolia, can be quite troublesome at times and even gain some wanted and aggressive Inklings, at most not all the time though.

Xxx

Knowing he had wasted good 15 minutes, he still has enough time to reach the station. Ryan has to do is take a shortcut through some...sketchy alleyways and he will be reaching it in no time! Heck, he can even see it in the distance!

Though, and feeling his tentacle hair slumping down to his neck, began getting bit nervous about going through the alleyway. There had been rumors of unknown activities lately or sketchy looking people have been spotted, loitering around the place: but the officials could never find them or gain enough evidence of their presence...

And rumors don't generally get highly notice anyway, as that is all they are: Rumors. "And this is the only fastest way to the station, Ryan. Squid up and walk on through, come on you can do this." He told himself and slap his hands against his cheek, before taking in a big breath of air and exhaling out. "Right...", and begins marching through the alleyway, taking precaution when doing so. Huddling and tightening his shoulders close to his sides, with hands clench into fists, ready to give anyone a gut punch to the stomach! In case they go messing around with him or tries, painfully jump scaring him behind some of the dumpsters, or behind some of the walls of the buildings.

Ryan can feel his legs shaking a bit, with every step he makes through the alleyway, every crunch his shoes makes against some of the papers, was sending him on edge. His cerulean eyes kept darting left and right, making sure to find anyone who could be trouble...or maybe a monster that might jump out and gobble him up! Either way...they will be sure to get his fist in their faces.

Then stood upright and rigid when he heard a loud bang and couple of crashes nearby, making the boy to be pale slightly, "someone is nearby..." He whispered to himself and hunch down slightly, "oh man...oh man, what if the rumors...are true?" Ryan can feel his doubts beginning to increase, but quickly shook his head, "It-it is probably just the wind, knocking over some barrels or glasses on top of boxes...ye-yeah that it."

He assured himself with a sheepish smile, "what else could it be, I mean! There are actually no monsters around, after all...I-I been living here all of my life and nothing." Though he could not finish his sentence, as soon he walk by some doors on the side of the building? Had him turning his head towards the left, of said door and let out a grunt! Not before seeing what seems to be red blur leaping out and crashing right into him! Sending squid like stars everywhere, followed by the door slamming shut!

The poor inkling felt dazed and dizzy, whatever it was that smack into him? Was definitely of the same height as him, or slightly bigger and bit heavier on him. Making the boy to groan lightly with what is known as 'inkling gibberish', followed by another gurgle like sound on top of him. Even feeling something shifting and lightly rubbing against his chest, Curious of what it is? The boy went ahead and opened his eyes, vision bit blurry and the sun lightly hitting his eyes...

Then hummed after hearing what sounded like something, hitting the ground beside him. Having his cerulean eyes face towards...Goggle? Squinting his eyes at the object, his eyes fully opened when he heard a light coo above him, followed by what felt like someone beginning to sit on him. So, facing upward, Ryan blinked his eyes couple of times...followed by red eyes doing the same, who were looking down at him.

Both not moving a single inch, with the person above him having a hand against his chest with the other holding her forehead, with the one on the bottom. Just blinking his cerulean eyes confusingly towards this girl on top of him, while feeling his left hand was placed onto her hips. Her legs trapping his own by pressing against them when she moved into a sitting position.

The girl then squeaked and immediately cartwheels off from Ryan, grabbing her goggles at the same time, before standing upright! Panting lightly at the sudden shock entering her body, while Ryan... Swiftly hops onto his legs and stares down at the girl, both of them staring and eyeing one another. Before the girl tilted her head gently, then towards the left, which Ryan mimicked.

Though his attention was caught on her hair, taking notices of how many tentacles made up for it? " _Never see inkling hair styles like that before? She not from around here...? And what was she doing in the building?"_ He thought to himself and began humming, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Making the girl flinch and raises her guard up, before relaxing immediately after. Not picking up any threat from this inkling at all, whom scratched his cheek. "Err...hi?" He chuckle out nervously while waving at her, which had the female. Raising a brow and then sheepishly smile and wave back.

"H...Hi?" She replied back, though bit fear behind her tone. Doesn't make much sense to Ryan, why she would be afraid of him? But did not get the chance, when she suddenly pointed behind her, "I-I gotta go! Sorry for-for crashing into ya!" Then immediately ran off or he should say, Super jump away in...an octopus like form?

Thus having Ryan to take couple steps forward and watch the red hair girl, leap off in a rush. Making him to just stare in the direction she jump to, then back towards the ground in front of him. "...Octopus form? I guess she really is not around here," though panic and slap his hands on his hair! "Oh fudge, I almost forgot! The Train!" He suddenly yelled out and dashed once more, making sure to pump every ounce of energy he has into his legs, in order to make it too the train station and not miss his chance, to meeting his friends! "I am so going to be-"

xxx

"He is so dead if he doesn't get here!" Exclaimed a female voice, while stomping her foot down into the docking station of the train, as she goes moving her school outfit sleeves up. "He has five more minutes, if he doesn't get here...I will make sure, he gets splatted till we even arrive at Inkopolis!" Shouted the purple hair inkling, who huffed and crosses her arms underneath her moderate chest.

"Relax will ya Violet?" Announced a easy going tone of another inkling, who was laying down on one of the benches, closing one eye as he looks towards the ceiling. "Ryan will get here, don't sweat it. It's like..." then grins pretending to shoot ink at the ceiling, then spread his arms outward, "His job or something to always arriving at the nick of time! He's always like this." He informed while throwing, or trying to throw himself into a sitting position, but failing horribly with grunts.

Violet lightly touches the bridge of her nose, while sighing irritably. "Yeah, yeah I know, I know..." Then shook her head, "it's just he always does this Cylan, even when we were heading to that natural inkling museum, to research the history of inkopolis...only for him to nearly be 5 minutes late to the bus trip!" She exclaimed while opening her palms, turning her attention to Cylan and then deadpan lightly, from the boy. Looking to be doing sit ups, with the way he was moving up and down on the bench? But seems like he was trying to sit himself up, without his hands touching the bench, though gave up after probably his twentieth attempt.

"Anyway," Which the girl went over to the bench and sat down, making sure to even out her checker skirt out, "besides the point, we all been looking forward to traveling too Inkopolis, for such a long time, and here he is. Running late per usual and I really, really want to go!" She whined near the end while clutching her hands together and pressing lightly against her chest. "It has been my dream...To-"

Which this point had Cylan rolling his eyes, after giving up on getting up without touching the bench. Sighing lightly when Violet went on or, about to go on a rant of her dream- "Of meeting the Squid sisters, I know...we both know. You wouldn't keep quiet of this dream of yours, ever since you heard them being at inkopolis." Then lightly lays his arms against his lap, straightening out his cargo pants.

"Seriously, you will get the chance to see them," Then grins widely when she look at him and then puff her cheeks. "On TV!" And began laughing and chuckling lightly, at his own joke, cracking at Violet; unable to actually too meeting them in person, getting to hang with them or probably getting their autographs. "Come on, let's be real here Violet-" And then wipes a stray tear from his eyes, before grunting out from a hit on the head and watching a fuming Violet.

Looking up into the air, not wanting to hear any of it," when we get there, it is going to be somewhat impossible figuring out. How or when to meet them, who knows how many fans they might have at this point." He groaned, rubbing the top of his head and hissing from how it stung. Though they both turn their attention when towards the sound of the train whistle, going off. Then the conductor announcing all aboard.

"Great, we better-"

"Guys, I'm here, I'm here!" The voice coming from their friend Ryan, causing both inklings to swiftly turn around and saw him, running up the steps. "Sorry for the late arrival, I can explain what kept me and you won't believe it!" Panted the boy after reaching them, hanging down against his knees, then raised a finger. "But man, it was quite an interesting encounter I had near the...the Alleyway."

"What?!" Both of his friends exclaimed, while Cylan goes yelping and hitting the ground hard after slipping off the bench. "You took the alley...Actually?" Violent went and about to poke Ryan on the chest, but stops and place a finger on her chin, "That was good idea, cutting down the time you need to arriving here...but not the case!" She suddenly shouted and waved her hands around, before grabbing his wrist, "We need to get on now! You and your timing, I swear..." She muttered and began dragging Ryan towards the train.

Then doing the same with Cylan, by grabbing his leg and dragging the boy across the ground, "Ow, ow, ow, ow." He repeated over and over when his head kept hitting against some pebbles and rocks, then groaned when his head hit the edge of the trains doorway. Having one of the attendants to stare lightly at the trio, while then smiling when Violet offered their tickets and head inside.

With a whistle and hissing from the train? The trio were off to Inkopolis! Where...their destiny awaits them?

Xxx

"You guys never really told me your reasoning of heading there, like?" Violet began saying after sitting down on the outside of their seats, with Cylan sitting across her and Ryan, who was looking out the window with anticipation of finally getting to see the sights and new places, he can experience there! Including attending to those turf wars, "What are your main goals or what you plan to do, once we even arrive to inkopolis?" She asked, while grabbing her tentacle like hair and tying them into a ponytail.

Cylan was the first to speak, "Simple for me, why I want to go there is to check out the amazing weaponry they have at the shop. That can improve your fighting capabilities and able, to either be useful for splatting more ink on the turf, or able to snipe your opponents from afar. And possibly in the future, create and design my own weapons." Chuckle the boy, lifting both arms up and closing one eye. Looking through what would be a imaginary scope.

"Imagine the things I could make or create, if I were to be inspired by the ammo booyah base weapon shop!" He grinned and pretends to move both arms up, firing off what would be a sniper rifle style splat gun. "What about you Ryan," He asked while placing both hands down onto his seat. Alerting the boy to the question, "since of your rare...condition? Are you still going to plan on taking on Turf wars and make a name for yourself?" Cylan eagerly asked, "no doubt once I begin crafting splatting guns, I will give you full support!"

"Heh thanks Cylan, and yeah," Ryan nods and smiled at the two, who gave their own smiles back. "I am definitely going to be making a name for myself, no matter what condition I have. It won't stop me from being able to compete in turf wars!" He exclaimed while pumping his fist, then grinned brightly, "And even probably take on those famous ones, Splat zones, Rain maker and Tower control!"

This had Violent giggling, "Yeah that is good an all, but you said you have a very good explanation, for why you were running late?" Asked the girl, making Cylan let out a low ah and agrees with her, "Knowing how busy your home town can get, near evening time? What cause you to be bit late when heading through..." then shift her eyes left and right, while then leaning forward. Making Cylan to lean in as well, "THE alleyway...thought there were lot of rumors about dangerous things being there."

"Not to mention a bad place to walk during the evening and night," Cylan added and crosses his arms over his lap, "so tell us? What is it that you saw?"

Thus Ryan went ahead and explain what it is he encountered, telling his two best friends about a strange girl like inkling he met, who had busted through one of the doors of a building. Slamming against him and knocking the two of them down, explaining or trying his best to describe her hair style. Getting the two friends to raise a brow, while looking at one another and leans back on their seats.

"Odd hair style...? With weird suction cups huh?" Violet repeated and hummed, closing her eyes in thought. "Three you said?" She asked, getting confirmation from Ryan, whom nodded his head and having the girl to look away and feel around her tentacle hair. "Odd...we inklings have suction cups too..."

"Though not as pronounce what Ryan has stated?" Cylan added his own cents into the conversation, feeling his own tentacle hair cups. "Huh-" though both stop when Ryan then said.

"Well this is where I believe she wasn't a native within the town," The boy then gave a cheeky smile. "When she darted off with that super jump of ours?" He said, then moved both hands about couple inches apart from one another, to express the form she took. "She took on a form of a Octopus? Nothing like a squid at all, but man was it cool seeing something like that!"

This had both Cylan and Violet widening their eyes and staring to one another, before whispering out Octopus form, while facing back at Ryan. Wanting to be sure he was right, "Yeah, she took on an octopus form, purple style ink too!" Then moves his hand upward, of her shooting off in the sky. "She headed in the direction of Inkopolis, so wasn't sure if she was native there or not?"

This had Violet shrugging and smiling after saying, "Who knows! There are lot's of different people at Inkopolis, so I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into someone who lives there!" Grinned the girl, while fixing up her school jacket a bit and white t-shirt underneath it. "Though why was she in the alleyways, is a good question?"

"Well mostly apartment buildings in the alleyways, so maybe she forgotten to grab something in one of the rooms? And was in a hurry, she forgotten what time it was and bashes through the door and crashed into Ryan?" Cylan stated in a matter of fact tone. Adjusting himself on the chair and lays down on it, while hanging his feet off the seat. "I mean, what else would she be doing there anyway."

This had Ryan chuckling lightly and shaking his head, figuring to drown out the two friends of his for now. Staring out the window and watching the buildings, houses and apartment buildings rushing on by through the window. Smiling happily and getting quite eager, at the sight of Inkopolis getting closer and closer, showing the three iconic buildings of the town!

The tower that has the Great Zap fish, resting in the middle of the tall interior. Giving power throughout the entire town, the left side of the said building. Is where all the shops and gear are at, with different kind of brands and styles that can be found no where in the world. While the other building to the right of the main one? Is where Inklings can go and register themselves to turf war and other battles that involves ink.

It was quite the sight to see on the train and soon, he and his friends will be going there and possibly live there as well. But then... something caught his attention and had him lifting his head away from his hand for a bit. Then squinting his eyes towards the direction of the Zap fish, taking note of what seems to be small sparks, which hard to see during the day, but able to make out what seems to be sparks, though before he could get a better look.

"Ryan?" Violet voice suddenly got him out from his trance, forcing him to whip his head at her and hum, watching the inkling girl lean up a bit, "everything alright? You spaced out there for a moment." She informed him, watching the boy to hum once more and gave a slight glance to the window.

But could not see anything as they were now going through a tunnel, preventing him from explaining what it is, he saw. Thus he laugh softly and shook his head at her. "No-Nothing, just amazed at the sight of Inkopolis and can't wait, to get started on doing turf wars!" He exclaimed, making Violet to shift her lip towards the right, but shrugs it off and went back to reading a magazine, she grabbed from the station.

Having Ryan to sigh lightly and face back to the window, after they passed the tunnel. His attention towards the spot, where he saw the sparks, but nothing seems to be happening. Figure to leave it alone for now and enjoy the ride to the city. Unaware of things to come!

Xxx

"Welcome to Inkopolis, we hope you all enjoy your ride on the train. We hope you enjoy your stay and have fun while being in the city, where fun activities and hit styling clothes and fashion. As the train comes to a stop, we hope you go and enjoy the gift shop and concession stands in the nearby exits. Have fun!" Announced the loud speakers, who had a female inkling voice recording going through it,

The doors opening up and allowing everyone to exit the train, with lot of different color and styling Inklings came rushing on out, with a few of them holding what seems to be tablets or squid-pads in their hands, catching Violet's attention and then squeaked, holding her skirt down when they all began super jumping away from the station, to reach their destination faster!

"Jeez, Well that answers my question of what those squid-pads are for?" She murmured after taking steps forward and turning around, watching Ryan and Cylan squeezing their way through, then turning into their squid forms, getting past most of the traffic and morph back to their humanoid form. "You two alright?" Said the snickering girl, watching the two boys rubbing their arms and shoulders in pain.

"Ye-yeah...I think so, ouch." Ryan then glared at the disappearing crowd. "There is a reason why people don't trample squids!" He shouted and then groan lightly, rolling his neck and then stretching out his back, "Man if I knew the train will be crowded? I would've taken the taxi here."

"Taxi bit expensive," Groaned Cylan after rolling shoulders couple more times, before hearing a pop, then relaxes. "It would be to much for our blood, anyway." Then smiled, excited to get going and going to the ammo barnacle shop. "Come on, come on let's go! I want to reach the ammo shop and check out their weapons!"

"No, we should go and see when Callie and Marie are making their concert at!" Exclaimed Violet, making Ryan who was the middle guy. Stand between them as they went on a rant, between wanting to check out their place of interest. Hearing how one wants to check out the inner workings of the weapons here in town, while the other wants to find hot spots for meeting the squid sisters in person.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to speak up and, they know what he probably wanted to do. The boy went ahead and shove both hands against their faces, while gently pushing them aside. "HOW ABOUT!" He suddenly yelled, while letting out a calming breath, then look at the two. "We go and actually find someplace to eat first, then find rooms to rent out for the night and THEN!" And raises a finger with a proud smile, "we will go and check out the ammo shop and hot spots, of your interests...Sound fair?" He asked the two of them, by looking left and right.

Watching the two inklings blinking their eyes and ready to speak- only for them to gain some blushes on their faces, when they heard their stomachs. Growling out in agreement to what Ryan stated, letting them know that they are hungry and hadn't eaten anything, after riding the train here. Making the two to give sheepish smiles, "G-Good idea Ryan! That is why your always the collective one in this group!" Giggled Violet.

"But where should we eat?" Cylan then pulled out his pockets, "If two of you didn't know, we don't exactly have that much money on hand. I have about 500 to my name." Which Violet grimace and looked away sheepishly.

"Eheh...I-I only have about 250 in my name." Then both shifted their gaze at Ryan. Who flinch and hang his head down.

"Err...60 gold for me. Use most of my money buying a travel bag, to put my clothes in." He informed while thumbing at his backpack. Which the other two chuckle and nod, doing the same to their own, while stating they too mostly used their money for travel bags for their clothes too.

"I am sure there is probably somewhere cheap, we can get food. While it still being edible or good to eat?" Violet suddenly said, while turning and shifting her body a bit to see what they could get. Or find a map they can use to locate, restaurants near the train station. "We can always go for fast food." She pointed towards what look to be a map of the town, wanting the boys to follow her over to it.

"That is true, you can never go wrong with fast food!" Beamed Cylan, following the girl over to the map. With Ryan about to follow, but pauses after spotting something in the corner of his eyes and stare in the east direction of the terminal.

When doing so and finding...the same girl he met earlier, who looked to be staring into a squid-pad, before lifting her head and then flinch when he spotted her...then blushed faintly while giving him a wave. Having Ryan smiling back to her and waves back, before then opening his eyes curiously at her, waving the pad around. Mouthing out that he needs to get one, before giving a salute goodbye and super jump away.

Having him to stare at the leaping octopus...or he should now say, Octoling. Spot, going through his thoughts about what she mouthed out about the squid-pads. They must be quite handy, considering almost everyone in the terminal seems to have one in their hands, walking and smiling about and having quite an easy time navigating through this large area...

SO, why not he go and find some for himself and his friends? They will be looking at the map for a good while, it will give him ample time figuring out where to find these squid-pads! Seeing two inklings close by and wearing what to be ridiculous clothes...but didn't bother to question it and walks over towards the two, before speaking up. "Excuse me!" He then took notice of the two flinching, before turning their attention towards them.

One wearing what seems to be hot pink ink coloring and the other lime green in coloring, wearing large coats over their bodies, giving him a worried glance, which he smiled. "You two know where I could find those Squid-pads?" He asked, while pointing at their hands. Having the one on the right to hum and then giggle.

"OH these?" Then turn to him with a smile, "you can find them at the nearby shop over to the east of the terminal!" She smiled though hums and looking him over, "I take your new around here and your friends?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Getting a nod from the boy, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Err-yeah, we just arrived today from the train. Right now we are looking for a fast food court or something to get something to eat. As we don't have a lot of money on us right now." Ryan relay to them, making the two girls blink their eyes and stared at one another, before facing back at him. As the girl with the white hair gave a soft smile.

"Then here," she reach a hand inside their travel bag, pulling out three fresh new Squid-pads! "We always get these to test out, whenever we are not busy working. You and your friends can have them." She informed, watching the inkling boy bug his eye out wide, while tentatively...but quickly move his hand away.

"Whoa, whoa no...we...I-I can't accept these! Not for free at least," He started saying and looking over at his friends, who were now finding a quick route to the fast food court, then back to the two. "I mean, it is..." Though didn't get much word in as the hot pink color inkling, giggled and placed the three Squid-pads onto his hand.

"No, no it is quite alright and if your really worried about paying us. Then here," which she went ahead and opens up the Blue squid-pad, out from the box and booted it up. Quickly going through the settings and other techno babble the thing needed, then swiftly presses a few buttons before finishing up with a happy ding from the pad. Smiling brightly at him, "we will give you a call for anything we can think of okay!"

"Yeah, I am sure we can figure something out, till then. Think of them as gifts from C.M" The white hair inkling girl stated with a wink from the two of them, while waving goodbye towards Ryan and headed on out, waving once more at him before disappearing unto the crowd.

Ryan couldn't help but smile and look down at his Blue Squid-pad that the girl handed to him, humming lightly at the icons that look eerily like the squid sisters? But shrugged it off and pockets the pad and heads on back towards his friends, hoping they had found a place to eat. While also wondering how surprise they will be, if he were to hand them their own squid-pads! Wondering how lucky can he get today?

Or what were the chances of him running into someone, who wanted to give away these pads, after being requested to test them and see if they work? And considering the one girl, knew how to work it? Seems like they were in working form! He gave a shout towards the two friends of his, approaching them and began handing them their squid-pads, he gotten from the two testers of the device, then heard the two explaining how they found a place that was good and cheap to eat at! And began their trek towards the food court of the terminal, which then they will head on out to Inkopolis!

Xxx

The city was bustling during the evening hour! Inklings from different height and size can be seen everywhere, mixture of different color hair styles, clothing style and fashion the three could see in the plaza! It was quite bustling, especially after the match between Team Pink and Red Turf war teams; finished their matches not so long ago, making everyone boasting about and chattering away of the amazing fight they've all watched.

Ryan, Cylan and Violet, who after finished up eating and having their dinners. Were standing out in the streets of Inkopolis right now, hearing that there will be a special announcement soon from the squid sisters. Who are about to report the next matches for Turf war and Rank fights! Violet can be seen bouncing lightly against her heels, waiting to see and watch her idols appearing on screen to do the report with her two friends.

Though only Ryan right now, as the boy turned his head and lightly shook at the sight of Cylan. Dashing off straight towards the weapon shop, having the blue inkling to scratch the side of his head with a sheepish chuckle. Then facing forward after hearing the wide screen monitors on the buildings, doing the cousins jingles, alerting people they are coming on.

"Here they come, here they come!" Squealed Violet! Closing her eyes tightly and squeezing her hands against one another, before placing them against her chest. Watching the screen transition into the office building the two, seem to always be in whenever they do these announcements.

This point Ryan just kind of muted out the information that was giving out, listening to what battles and places are going to be taken place. Softly shaking his head at how excited a lot of the inklings were, even sweat dropping some of the more...intense fan clubs, wearing a Callie or Marie t-shirts and accessories, showing their devotion and love for the two cousins. " _Kind of glad I am not one of them. Not much of a person to be overly a big fan of things, especially how rabid some fan bases can become."_ Ryan thought to himself, while continuing to survey the main plaza of the city.

Taking in notes of what buildings are what, where jump pads are placed in. For when you want to go and enter either group battles or private battles, with friends or squads. While the buildings behind him, one of which Cylan had gone and entered? Is where most of the fashion stores are at, where you can go and buy the latest fashion in the market. He then turned his attention towards the building, where battles takes place, only to pause and tilt his head at the site of the Turf wars judge, Judd the cat.

The feline looked to be laying on his side, swishing his tail lazily left and right as the announcements were going on. Then opened his yellow eyes towards Ryan, making the inkling to smile at the cat and gave a small wave, which the feline raised a brow and just rolled over with his back facing Ryan. Having the boy to blink his eyes and sighs lightly, only then have one eye peeking to the cat, smiling at the small salute wave he gave back...Guess he was quite shy when someone greet themselves to him.

Ryan faced forward a bit to see if the announcements were still going, and seems to be. As the cousins were now talking and explaining how there will be a splat-fest tonight, near midnight. For everyone to join in and do special Turf war battles, representing things they like or enjoy in the world. Which the topics are Summer time beach fun- for Orange team. Or Moonlight dance parties- for Blue team.

Which sounds pretty cool and will be interesting to see what everyone will pick? Though ironic enough, they may be sea creatures. But none of them don't know how to swim and tend to...well, explode on contact to neck deep waters. Anything below the chest is fine, long as they don't go past their necks, they will explode and re-spawn back to their last jump pad transport.

Though after that and the two continuing with their speech, began losing interest from the boy. Who sighs and shook his head lightly, wondering or curious if they usually go this long talking and explaining the rules about Splat-fest and festivities here in Inkopolis? Oh well, he thought. It was making Violet the more happier to seeing her idols on screen...

Ryan then hummed as he felt something vibrating in his pocket, which was odd he thought. He didn't had anything on him that would vibrate, until the squid-pad he gotten from those two odd girls came to mind. Thus, he went and grabs it out from his pocket and looks towards the screen, sliding the pad on and tilt his head at what seems to be...four messages? Two of which are from the initials C and M. Ones those two girls had told him to keep an eye out for, with the third being someone from Cap'n?

Which he has no clue who that was or is, and the last one with no name. But the title of the message saying, 'It's the girl you met at the alleyway.' on the message. Eh why not he thought, he will check out the other three messages after doing couple of Turf wars and opens the message up.

" _Uh...h-hi, s-sorry again for running into you like that. I was in a rush to meeting up...with acquaintances of mine, that I wasn't looking where I was going. And...to be honest, am really shy around strangers. So..."_ The message ends there, making him curious of she was in a hurry. Only to blink and saw the message got sent another reply, having the girl stating or asking if he was alright and is doing okay?

The boy chuckle and look up after hearing some cheers, before looking back down and began responding back, " _Yeah am good don't worry, not the first time had someone crash on top of me."_ Ryan then had images of the time, him and Violet would crash and bash into one another, whenever they're outside playing as children, to even falling down some ditches and holes when they gotten older. Followed by Cylan being the same, after he joined in with their group of friends...which was very small.

He continued on with the message, " _My friends and I would always do so, when we hang out and play. By the way, names Ryan. What's yours?"_ He hopes to get a name from the Octoling girl and soon, as it seems the splat-fest announcement video is about over and people will resume their daily routines soon after.

After five minutes of no response, he got a name from the girl. " _It is Rachael, nice to meet you Ryan. I have to go though, speak...to you again tonight?"_ Which was an odd request? Considering she somehow got his squid-pad information from somewhere, then again...with his profile picture is himself? Guess would be easy to find him on the search bar.

"Sure thing, message me when you get the chance." Ryan sent back and waits for a response, which came quite quickly, with her saying it will be cool. Followed by when she feels more comfortable with him, they can even meet up in person. Thus was the last message he gotten, while looking up towards Violet, who was dazed and amazed of seeing the cousins, going on a small tangent of how exciting that was for her, making the boy to shake his head.

Xxx

Across from where Ryan was standing, with his friend of his. Rachael, the Octoling he was messaging towards, was peeking over the side of the buildings. Staring towards the boy inkling who she crashed into earlier today, glad of the boy responding to her messages and watching him type on the squid-pad to respond back?

Definitely came a surprise for her, as the Octoling then felt a faint blush coming across her face. Giggling lightly at the happy sensation going through her being right now, she couldn't understand if it was giddiness that he responded? Or happy that he wanted to know her name and agrees of speaking to her again, later tonight. While she having the courage to saying, if she was comfortable around him? Could meet face to face...

" _That would be nice...and he didn't seem to mind about me being a Octoling either."_ Her attention then went to Violet, who gotten out of her amazed state, chatting away ad walking with the boy to one of the nearby shops. Giggling some more at how she was tugging and dragging him along the streets.

Even heading in the direction of where the Squid sisters usually hangs out, hoping to get autographs. Just gave her a bigger smile, " _His friends are quite...interesting too. I hope they won't mind meeting me to-"_

"Commander Rachael!" Shouted a voice behind her, causing the Octoling to squeak out and change into her octopus form! Shaking and breathing heavily, then shifted her gaze over to her comrade, "What do you think you are doing!" Exclaimed another Octoling, wearing to be a stealth like suit, placing a hand on her hips. Growling a bit at Rachael, who reformed back into her humanoid form. "We don't have time idling or ogling at the inkling menace, they-" She lifted up her splatter shot pistol towards the large crowd of Inklings, "are the enemy! We can't lose focus now or be interested of their stupid activities." She informed and jabs the gun against Rachael's impressive bust, causing her to stumble back and rub the right breast a bit.

"I-I...know, but why are we here anyway?" Rachael asked softly, while looking down a bit. Shifting her eyes slightly over her shoulders, "we haven't done anything to them? And they to us-" Then leans back and closed her eyes in defense, when her comrade got in her face and nearly yelled, but just raised her voice.

"Because they sent us down into those dungeons!" Informed her commanding officer! "They're the ones who sent our entire organization and family, down in the depths of Octo valley! Forcing us to strive and survive without any means of electricity and power," then grabs Rachael, by her black top collar and threw her over their allies, who quickly grab hold of her arms, so she wouldn't fall and lift her up on her feet. As the girl shook her head and leans her face away, from the sea weed hair Octoling.

"And right now, we have a job to do and that is?" She asked slowly, while turning her head. Hoping Rachael will remember their job. Making the Octoling to blink her eyes, then look up in thought and grimace lightly.

"...To getting the Great Zap fish?" She asked slowly and grunts a bit when the general officer gave a fang like smile and patted her on the head.

"Very good, now come on." Then shoves her to the wall, making the girl to yelp lightly. Having the two who grabbed her arms, stare at the officer and then towards their commander. "We are wasting time, if we don't hurry now and grab the Zap fishes. While these idiots," the commander officer then approaches a iron grate, loading up her splatter shot pistol. Began firing off their teams ink against the walls and floors, "Are enjoying their last night of Splat fest? It will be difficult leaving, now move!" She order and form into her octopus form, slipping through the vents followed by the others.

Leaving Rachael and two others behind, watching their allies going into the main building ventilation shafts, as the one on Rachael's left, with dark green tentacle like hair. Removed her goggles a bit and rests them on her neck, looking over at her. "So..." Then grins and nudge her head, "beside spoilsport there being a pain in the ass, who was it you were speaking too?" Asked the curious Octoling. Making Rachael, who was couple inches shorter than her to blush and look away slightly. "Come on~" Giggle the older girl, while resting a hand on her shoulder. Pinching her cheeks a bit, "you can tell us, we won't tell the boss. Right Susan?" She asked the dark purple Octoling.

Who nods and gave her own toothy grin, "Of course, we won't say anything. And who knows? He might be handsome, if he got her attention so jumbled." Giggle the slightly younger Octoling, making the blush on Rachael's face to grow some more and shook her head. Then burst out in laughter, from the older one tickling her!

"Come on, you know I won't stop until you speak! Now speak!" Giggled the tickling girl, who was wiggling and moving her fingers over the expose skin of Rachael, as she is desperately trying to break free and getting away from her. Only to start giving in.

"Alright, alright Jasmine, I'll tell! I'll tell!" Exclaimed Rachael, while then letting out a whoa when she was freed, hitting the floor hard. But quickly jump back onto her feet and sighs. Before grabbing her squid-pad and opens up the profile of Ryan. "Here...his, his name is Ryan. The one I told you two who I ran into, in Sushi town whatever its called?" She stated and then hows the two, who let out interesting coos of their species. "He...he seems really nice, and didn't freak out when we- I mean, I ran into him in the Alleyway." Then yelps when the pad was swipe from his hand, "HEY GIVE IT BACK!"

Rachael shouted and grunts, when Jasmine hand went out and grabs onto her face! Preventing her to grab or take back her device, with Jasmine. Giggling lightly and reading through the small messages that was sent between the two, "awww~ How sweet." Giggle Jasmine, getting Susan to hop on her feet wanting to see, "seems like our little Rachael...has somewhat a crush on him!" Teased the girl, while stepping back and releasing Rachael.

Who squeaked and hit the ground hard, before flipping herself upward, kicking the pad away from Jasmine's hand and flips forward, grabbing it in midair and lands down on her hands and knees. Then whips her head up and tightly held the pad, against her breasts, :"I-I DO NOT!" Exclaimed the girl with a wide blush, then deepen it more, when Susan and Jasmine had teasing smiles and expressions on their face,s before shrugging and sighing out.

"Sure ya don't-" Then giggled. "Now come on, we better get going. Don't want miss stiff panties leader, get a wedgie for us not being there." Informed jasmine, changing her form and slipping through the grate, not before stopping and eye smile, "By the way...not bad looking at all!" And went through.

Making Rachael to turn a darker red and hang her mouth open with a shock expression, "Yeah, hope things work out! When are you meeting him!" Giggled Susan, after following Jasmine through the grates, "hope you two do meet in person again, will love to see how your face turns into different colors!" cackle the young Octoling. Making Rachael to stare in disbelief at her...budding friends? Co-workers? She wasn't sure...but they seem to be behaving like friends would.

"K-Knock it off!" Rachael tried retorting back and stomp her foot. Knowing it was a bad comeback, and decides to let it go for now and figure to follow. Before she gets into even more trouble, right before heading inside the grate... She gave one last look over in the direction Ryan and his friend were, before giving a soft smile and changed forms, followed by going through the grate. She just hopes nothing bad will come out of this, or her chances being friends with him gets ruined. Knowing how well the Great Zap-fish means to Inklings here, as it is their power source. " _Why can't things be...easy between us Octolings and Inklings?"_ She thought to herself and slips on through the grate and inside the main building of the Great Zap-fish.

Xxx

A worn out Ryan can be seen sitting on a bench. Panting and breathing heavily from the activities he has done lately, covered in multiple colors of Ink. He had been playing the turf war games recently, Although, there were some complications when entering the games...For one, he is unable to compete in the splat fest matches, until he has done about 30 fights in order to compete in them; secondly: He was having a hard time fitting in with some of the groups and battlers.

On the account of Ryan, unable to change his ink color to his representing teammates. All the while getting yelled at by them of how he was holding up the game! Till Judd came walking in and wanting to see what the fuss is about, then sees Ryan standing there on the jump pads, being shouted and yelled at for not changing colors.

Explaining how he is being irresponsible or respecting their color decision, despite many times Ryan has gone and told them. About his somewhat condition, of not being able to change ink color at all or at will, getting scolded at how it was a bad excuse. But they all went silent when Judd, walks on over and looks up at the boy, who in return, look down at the feline.

Then kneels down when the cat wanted him to get closer, then hums when the feline suddenly grabs a headband and wrist band. Placing them on his arm and forehead. Ryan gasps when he saw his blue ink color, changing to that of the teams color. Making those who were shouting at him earlier, to look at one another and then back. Greatly impressed that there was something like that! Then flinched when Judd gave them a harsh glare.

Ryan chuckled at the memory, "It was pretty hilarious to hear him hissing at them. Explaining to them that he has met Inklings, who is unable to change color or even produce their own ink in his lifetime." He said to himself, staring up at the starry sky, watching some of the fire works going off. While the loud booming bass stereos were playing loud and hard throughout the night. Not at all seemingly bothering anybody in the vicinity.

Even the buildings and apartments, despite the lights being off? Look to be still wide awake and dancing the night away, with everyone outside. Much he wouldn't mind partying all night, he was filthy and exhausted from the many fights he's done...Especially, when most of the time he was singled out in 15 matches, out of the twenty he has done. No doubt a whole lot of inklings does not like the idea, of someone unable to change ink color or getting special treatment, from Judd. Wearing special equipment to help change his ink colors.

The boy groaned and slaps his arm over his eyes, just listening to the booming stereos, beating in timing with his heart. " _I don't mean to cause trouble, it is just...how I am. Knew that unable to change ink color, was going to bite me in the ass..."_ Muttered Ryan, then removed his arm and sat up on the bench.

"Right. The messages, I wonder what those three wanted?" He murmured and takes the Squid-pad out, turning it on and saw there were three more messages. All entitled Ryan, which he has gone and opened them. Seeing they were recently sent, literally five minutes ago. Read the messages out loud.

" _Hey sonny, I watch your battles and have to say. You...are not to bad, but your good enough for recommending from my granddaughters! Listen, there is something screwy going on in town. I, Cap'n Cuddles, needs someone to go and investigate the situation for me."_

 _The next message was a response to Cap'n Cuddlefish own, with C and M both respectively responding with- "Grandpa we have told you, there hasn't been anything strange going on. But, knowing your instincts...you are right. But we can't send him in or investigate, he doesn't know whats going on!"_

 _"He will...if we just tell him that, someone is snooping around the main building. Where the Great Zap-fish is currently at."_ Informed M. Ryan widen his eyes at this information, then shook his head. No way, why would anyone steal the Zap fish?

" _It is not just the Great Zap-fish, but all of the zap fishes that is powering our homes. Are being taken and squid-napped right from under our noses!"_ Ryan saw there was a few second pause, as C and M were both writing a message to him. Asking if he has a theory of who it might be? " _I don't know who yet...but Ryan here, is the closet to the main building. Boy, do an old sea Cap'n a favor, and go investigate!"_

 _"There...there is no way! They will never let me enter the building, let alone. Believe someone like me to walk up to them, go and start blabbering out about the Zap-fish being in trouble. Thus, making them-"_

 _"Please Ryan, do it for us! We're busy on our end, making sure nothing bad happens in the Splat-fest."_ Replied C.

 _"Much it is wrong to send...someone who doesn't know whats going on? C is right, we need your help and your the only one. Who is not partying right now, we would ask you to gather your friends..."_

Ryan wasn't sure what to do or how to respond? The way the three of them were talking, it sounds really important. HELL! The Great Zap-fish is about to be capture by someone, taken away from its home, which will go and turn all the electricity and power throughout the town, city and main plaza. He has to answer and yeah, he doesn't want to get his friends involved, if it comes down to it.

Rubbing his face and stretching out his cheek a bit, the boy thought over his options. Looking at the ground for a bit, then hang his head down. "It is not what I intended to do on my first day here. But, seeing how worried the three are?" Then sighs, as he goes responding too the three. "Alright, I'll go and check it out. Though I hold no promises if something happens, where do I need to go?"

" _Jolly good! Great to hear someone taking ignition for the job, now listen up."_ Ryan then hop onto his feet and let out a calming breath, before hearing what sounds like thumps and clangs in the alleyway, " _I will support you with a Splattershot Hero Replica gun, the best rapid firing tool out there. The perps, has gone through a air dock that leads inside the main building. Like us, they must be able to shape shift and squeeze on through the vents with their own ink. You, will be doing the same."_

This had Ryan widening his eyes when he read the message, at the same time moving towards the equipment. He lifted his head and squint his eyes, spotting purple looking ink at said air docks, " _You see the docks?"_

 _"Yeah, is that were I'm going through? Is it breaking and entering bad!"_ Ryan exclaimed back through the messages, as he goes and picks up the gun and looks at the empty ink tank.

C this time message back and states, " _Well the ones who are entering, are already breaking the law. You're going to enforce it and take them to justice~"_

 _"Or least leave them stun enough, for us and Cap'n Cuddlefish to get in there and collect the perps."_ Said M, with probably that monotone voice of hers. Making Ryan to sigh and shake his head, Equipping the now full tank, after placing ink inside of it, with gun in hand. The boy went ahead and moves on over towards the air duct vents.

" _Alright sonny, now you already know how to get through vents. So won't bore you the details there, we won't have radio contact for a bit. I will try my best, with agent C and agent M. Since the Zap-fish electrical powers, will cause our squid-pads to not work properly. Till then, just scout around and figure out who it is, that is trying to kidnap the Zap-fish!"_

This had Ryan sighing and nodding, figuring that is the best he will get for now. "Okay, let's do this then..." And aims towards the purple ink, then fires off blue ink towards the inside of the vent and surrounding area, covering the purple ink with his own color. For a safe travel through the building, double checking to be sure he got all of the ink for this trip, seeing he has? Went ahead and morphs into his squid form and heads on inside the building!

Xxx

Squishy sounds echoed throughout the vent. From Ryan moving through and swimming inside his ink, which he was making sure to constantly shoot out whenever he sees more purple ink. Course, the tight space made it hard to aim and shoot, but managed to get through. The gray and dull color walls and sounds of wind blowing throughout the ventilation shaft. Is all that Ryan could hear, followed by few fan blades spinning in dead ends. He stopped after finding a crossing pathway again, shifting his black eyes left then right, spotting the purple ink towards the left. " _I am kind of worried...this group seems to know where they are going, I would have gotten lost if I didn't ink their colors the entire way."_

Ryan let out a low breath of air, before making the left turn, morphing into his humanoid form, firing off his color ink. Though being sure not to use up a whole lot of it, considering he didn't want to be defenseless once he find them. Yeah, refiling the tank within the ink you left behind is good, hard to do though when your in cramp spaces. After passing on through the route, the boy made sure to take couple of stops, before proceeding on through.

Reason? The venting grates were starting to appear more now, indicating that the boy has made it completely inside the building, and if he were to try and pass over them in squid form? He will slip through the bars and land onto the floor below! No doubt, will alert whoever is in this building.

"Okay, since the ink stops here? Might mean they made a stop here and began walking on foot." Ryan told himself, before crawling his way over towards the open vent, sure enough. There was a large amount of ink at the bottom, meaning they had exited through here. Thus, the boy went ahead and began splattering the floor below, before slipping through the bars and landing into his ink puddle!

Then swiftly moves over towards one of the walls of the hallway, in order to hide himself. Breathing bit heavy, his hands were bit sweaty and feel sweat pouring down from his forehead. He flexes his fingers a bit, in order to relax them and calm his nerves. Crouching down behind the wall, Ryan. Went ahead and poke his head out from the side, shifting his gaze around a bit.

Seeing no one in sight, but can hear chattering going about in the hall up ahead of the building. He then felt his Squid-pad vibrating in his pocket, nearly scaring him! Yelping a bit and quickly jabs his hand inside his pocket and grabs the pad, then turning it on. "Ryan you in?"

Making the boy to squint his eyes, hoping no one heard him. Swiftly with his thumb, turned the volume down on the pad and rests it against his ear. "Shh! I didn't turn the volume down, yes I am in." The boy responded back bit worriedly, making Cap'n Cuddlefish on the other side, let out a oops and apologize, making the boy to snicker. "No need to apologize, my fault. Anyway...think they are in the next room."

"Alright boy, no doubt one of them probably heard us. Here is I want you to do!" The man, who was speaking to Ryan. Is currently outside of the building, on top of one of the roofs in the main plaza. Looking through some binoculars, spotting Ryan through one of the windows and the perps, in the other room. Though hard to see them through said window, considering they had turned the lights off. But did took notice of two, going in the other room to check things out. "Use the office room walls as your cover, ink the two rows on the left and right side of you. This way, you have cover and able to surprise them through your ink."

This had Ryan humming and look at said rows, before turning his head at the pad. "You sure? What if they spot me and my ink!?" He exclaimed and heard the door on the other end turning and wiggling about.

"You have no choice! Now ink the spots, trust me. Your blue ink will blend within the dark room, no doubt they will be turning the lights off. So they won't get caught on security cameras!" Informed the man, watching everything play out through the binoculars, watching Ryan through the window. Nod his head and swiftly does as suggested, splatting the left and right side rows of his spot. With his ink, then quickly changes into squid form and hides inside of the ink! Right as the door opened, followed by the lights going off.

Ryan gulped, feeling his nerves getting the best of him as he was shaking within the ink. Waiting for the opportune time to splat the intruders! He can hear what sounded like boots, walking through the rug of the office room. Sounds of cooing and light gurgling could be heard, somewhat like Rachael, when they first met? Feeling bit daring and knowing he will risk it.

The inkling boy swam towards the edge of his ink, next to the edge of the wall. Then peek around it, in order to see who it was that's making those noises. Of course...was having a hard time getting a good look of the people. All he could detail out that, they were females and the way they sway their hips while scouting the area, was a dead give away of gender. He moved away from the edge, when one of them look down his hall and began walking down it.

 _"Crap, crap, crap! Did...did she see me?"_ Ryan gulped as he went ahead and changed into his humanoid form, while then sweating bullets. When he heard second pair of footsteps, beginning to walk down on his right! Making this situation quite bad and worst for himself, as he will be pinned!

Course this is also freaking Cap'n Cuddlefish while watching things play out, "Oh no, oh no, boy figure something out quick! You're going to get caught, think on your toes, find something in your surroundings!

Ryan was in a sweaty wreck, unable to figure out how too handle this type of situation. Only for flashes of his previous turf wars came into his head, one where he was surrounded by the opposing team in similar fashion. He used his hands to gather up the ink on the floor below him, then splatted said hands onto the wall behind him! Big enough to allow him to morph into squid form and hide within the ink!

His eyes widened and hastily kneels down and moved his hands onto his ink, then softly and gently places them against the cubical behind him, making a wide enough splat spot for him to hide into. Though it was only enough for his body, as the other parts of his limbs will be hanging out...so the only logical thing to do? Jump in, with a light plop that alerted the two trespassers inside the room, who cooed and whispered to one another.

Ryan, who was half hanging from his small ink spot? Began shifting and moving his eyes left to right, trying to figure out what to do next...seeing the shadows of the two female trespassers getting closer and closer to the corners, then...

Twirled around with wide grins of finding the source of the sound, only to blink their eyes behind their goggles and tilt their heads. Taking note of the blue ink on the floor, which the one on the left side walks forward, kneeling down to examine it. But no traces of where it leads towards though? Making the female to rub the side of her cheek, curious of how it got there.

"Oooh?" Cooed the other one who steps close to her partner, staring at the decoration on the cubical wall. "Maybe it came from this," Informed the right Octoling! They were Octolings, after they had step in front of Ryan, he was able to get a better look. Though silently gulps as the two were now eyeing HIM! "Hmm, well much as they good in fashion? They aren't good with decorations." Stated the partner, who goes and pokes lightly on Ryan's stomach, having the boy to staying still as possible!

"I don't know..." Giggle the other one, "It is cute looking for a decoration," stated the other Octoling, having the second one hum lightly and then giggles in agreement. "Just something about this one stands out more than the others...Oh well, come on." The first one stretched out and began heading back. "We got work to do, the commander will be mad if we are taking our sweet time." She stated.

"Yeah, yeah- She can be quite stubborn and impatient. Swear there has to be something stuck up her ass, for behaving like this." Though before the second one left. She leans her upper body back a bit, to look at the ornament once more, before blushing with a giggle, "Boop." She said as she tapped Ryan on the side and went ahead, back to her position with her partner.

Cuddlefish, who was now accompany by Agent C and M? Were all watching things play out and let out collective sigh of relief, before Agent C collapse comically onto the floor. With Cuddlefish rubbing his forehead and chuckling, "That boy...has got some mad skills! I would never thought of hiding in the wall like that!" Said the amazed captain, who went back and watch things play out again. "Though by gone it, knew they were back! I had a sinking feeling the Octarians were back, and now they're going after the Great Zap-fish!"

This went through the squid-pad after Ryan, peeled himself off the wall and plop onto the ink below him. Before morphing again, breathing and panting heavily, even wiping away the nervous sweat he had on his forehead. He opened his eyes towards the pad, hearing Cuddlefish saying how the Octarians are back!

"Octarians?" Ryan repeated out loud, getting a hum from the captain. The inkling went ahead and rolled onto his hands and feet, then hop up and dusted himself off. Before grabbing the Splatter shot gun once more, then rushing his way over towards the other end of the hall way.

"That is right, the Inklings and Octarians are mortal nemesis! We did battle with them 1000 years ago, in a Great Turf war! We overcome them and also lost..." Which he cleared his throat, coughing lightly as Ryan barely picked up the sentence of- "Of course, we overslept that time and gave them the advantage over us." But then cuts himself off.

"Right now, seems like they are finally taking advantage once more of the Splat-fest tonight. In order to go and kidnap the Great Zap-fish." Informed agent M. As the three of them watches the boy step close too the door, with shaky hands, reach out the doorknob and turned it softly as he could. "They thought way ahead of schedule or they knew the event tonight."

"If that is true, why not done it the other splat-fest festivities in the past?" Ryan whispered lightly to the Pad, opening up the door slowly to the other room. Squinting his eyes from what would be yellow flashes and sparks, being shot out within the other room. No doubt, they were plucking and taking the smaller Zap-fishes from their generators!

After adjusting his eyes and able to see, he would be in shock and wide eyes at the many different Octarians and Octolings that were in the room! Stealing and snatching the small fishes away from their generators, stuffing them into rubber looking bags, then tossing them over their shoulders or encasing them in a special case.

"ACHOO!" Came form his pad, "Gosh darn it allergies! Who uses open fireplaces to cook their meals!" Exclaimed Agent C from the pad, making Ryan to go pale. From the sneeze alone it alerted everyone in the room of his presence, which he flinched and gulps. From all of them turning at once at the boy, while then chuckling sheepishly when the girl on his pad, continued speaking only to cut off at the end, when Ryan went and turned off his Squid-pad.

"Eheh...heh, heh, heh?" Ryan chuckled out while stretching his shirt collar, even more so when the Tentacle looking creatures began glaring at him, with the Octolings snickering and having quite the creepy smiles. "Um..." then jumps lightly when he saw he was holding his gun, which then quickly pulls it behind his back. Feeling fear creeping up on him, the walls behind him had suddenly gotten closer, while they began approaching him with their weapons out and ready, while few of them. Just stared confusingly at Ryan.

"Ah~" He sarcastically scoff, "this isn't the way to the splat-fest!" He chuckled out, hoping to lie his way out of this situation. "Man, here I thought this would lead me to the turf battles, thinking it was a short cut." Ryan then began swinging his arms up and down, while sidling to the left where the door was. "Man am I a fool," then bops his head, "I get so lost when getting directions. Even having a map, I get lost still!" Then smiles brightly, "So...I will be going then and make it that I didn't see any-" Then froze when a ink splatted right next to him, left side of his head. Making him become ghostly pale.

"Well, well, well...Look we have here." Came somewhat a womanly voice, with sounds of boots stepping onto the floor, as Ryan. Grimace lightly at the sight of Seaweed on this Octolings hair, making him curious if this was one of the commanders the other two were talking about?

"Looks like a Inkling has stumbled onto our plans." Grinned the womanly Octarian, who places a hand onto her hips, cocking it outward a bit and drumming her fingers against her tight stealth black shorts, "Now, normally I wold be concern and afraid of what you might to do us." Then lower her head a bit, taking her goggles off and swinging her head about to move her hair. Then rested her red eyes onto the boy, "But don't think have to worry about a thing, not with so many of us here...in a small cramp generator room."

Once she began cackling, the other troops of her also began cackling and laughing. With the Octarian creatures snickering and waving their tentacle head around, making Ryan feel uneasy about the situation he was in. "But must admits, you have a lot of guts and courage to come after us alone."

xxx

"What is she saying, what is she saying!" Agent C exclaimed, with M being curious too. Trying to get a good look or listen through the pad, that Cap'n Cuddlefish was using to listen and his binoculars to see what's going.

With him trying to quiet them down, trying and failing miserably of keeping them off from him. "Dang nabbit, you two knock it off! I am trying to see whats happening, his squid-pad is off!" He snarled out the two, who back away with a twitch, then looking down at the floor. Softly apologizing-only to stop half way when the Captain began shaking in his boots, "OH NO! One of the commanding Octolings is speaking to him, everyone knows he is there! We have to act fast...NOW!" He shouted while throwing his cane up into the air, spinning it around.

"Agent C and Agent M, go!" Then thrusts his cane forward, "We must rescue our newest agent from trouble!" He exclaimed, making C and M to stare obliviously at him before nodding their head. Without first a retort from agent M.

"Well, he isn't technically an official agent of ours yet." Thus had the captain, with his dramatic pose. Lower his cane slightly down, before drooping his upper down in shame. Having bit of a storm cloud above his heads, whispering about how youth these days have no respect! Then shouted at them to get going, before things turn bad to worse! Which had the two females squeaking and swiftly changed into their squid forms,

Making Cap n Cuddlefish to shake his head and looks back to the scene, seeing Ryan was being pushed towards the back wall, having no chance of escape. Though is confused of why the Octoling? Isn't ordering her comrades to attack or ink the boy to near death experience, with their octopus ink? "What is she doing..."

xxx

Ryan grunts when he bump against the wall, while flinching as the Octoling slammed her gun right next to his head, making him to gulp and stare at the leader. Who was smirking and tilting her head at the inkling boy, who shift his eyes left and right and gave a small scared chuckle. "You don't seem at all dangerous, if anything?" Then touches his chin with her hand, making him to look up a bit, "You seem one to be just very lucky or unlucky, but then again." Then forced him to look down a bit when she let go and pulls back, glaring lightly at him and staring him up and down.

"Who are you working for, who gave you information about our whereabouts." Then snickers, "not like it matters", then shrug her arms and flicked her hand, telling everyone to go ahead and load up the space ship. "There are over 27 of us and one of you," then grab his cheek. Making Ryan to flinch and close one eye, while being shook about. "It's not like an small inkling like you stand a chance, against all of us right, girls?" Giggled the seaweed hair Octoling.

Getting the other ones to giggle and laugh at one another, nodding their heads and resting a hand against their hips, with the leader giving a fang like smile and stares back to the blue inkling. Then hums lightly, "though...you look kind of familiar? But not entirely sure where..." Then shook her head, "so boy...I will ask again." Then gut punch him, causing Ryan to let out a breath of air. Before slamming hard into the ground, coughing and wheezing out. "WHO. SENT. YOU!"

Then felt her resting a boot onto his back, pushing him down into the ground, making most of the octoarians there, laughing and cackling at the treatment he was receiving. Followed by half of the Octolings, besides two who came in and immediately hid behind the corner walls! Widened their eyes at the sight of the boy, it was Jasmine and Susan.

They look to one another with worry glances, before Jasmine nudging her head back the hall they entered from. Whispering out an idea, which could help Ryan. Which said boy, was groaning and managed to look up at the Seaweed hair Octoling, coughing a bit. "Well-well...purple looking goop surrounding the outside vents of the building, where the Zap-fish is? Yeah...not exactly subtle." He said softly with light whimper at the end, when the female lower her brows.

Before smiling and shoved him back against the wall, "I guess that would give us away," She stated while turning around and walking down the hall watching everyone resuming to their plans and continues hording the Zap-fishes, into boxes and bags so it wouldn't shock them. "Besides," then turn her head with a smile, "no one will be able to believe you, about us."

This had Ryan, who was regaining his composer and standing back up. Stared at her with wincing eyes, curious of what she means by that? She cocked her hips out with a cackle, "Cause we can easily frame you, for the disappearance of the Great Zap-"

Then one of the Octolings, who flinch let out a low cough, "Err that will be impossible-" Then leans back, closing her eyes in hopes of not getting hit, when the leader. Whip her head at her and having her hair slapping, before humming when she continued saying- "Our spaceship will no doubt gain some attention, so asking him or wanting to know where he would have gotten it? Will throw out any reason and cause, of-"

Which the leader raised a hand and nods, "Right, right, he would not have the tech for such a thing." Then grins sickly while moving her head slowly at Ryan, who literally felt his entire being going white. "But...doesn't mean we can have him, framed for helping us out." Then waggle a finger, "Now I recall! You were in those turf wars, wearing those odd equipment! You are the inkling who is unable to change colors!" She exclaimed and crosses her arms, underneath her chest, licking her lips.

Sending chills down Ryan's spine, and gulps audibly at what she maybe planning. "Uh, before you do anything rash," he began speaking while moving both arms apart from one another, "can I ask something of a curious question?" He then flex his fingers in a throw me a bone, which had the leader roll her eyes. Then deadpan at him with a raised brow.

"Fine..what is you last breathing question before we frame you?" ' _I have to admit...he ain't bad looking for an inkling, to bad he's a inkling. Now if a Octarian? Then maybe...there could've been something.'_

"You do know that water conducts electricity right?" Ryan began saying, which shift his eyes, near the fire alarm switch next to the door, Though knew he wouldn't be able to reach it in time, not with few of them staring, but then- saw a hand reaching around the corner. Giving a light thumbs up, ready to pull!

Making him wonder if it was Agent C or M? Which the boy happily smiles and faces forward, when the Octoling raised a brow, while one of the others. Who couldn't stand still and biting her lips, swiftly raises her arms up, "Oh, oh, oh, oh me, me, me! I love riddles, I love riddles!" Stated a orange color Octoling, making Ryan and the leader to stare at her, with the leader shifting her gaze confusingly at Ryan then shrugs.

"Yes...the orange color hair Octoling, does water conduct electricity?" He asked once more, while waiting for her to answer, along with finding it funny. How eager she was of answering, while nodding her head and raised a finger, with her head held up.

"Yes it does, any source of water mixing with electricity, will cause a massive spark and jolt of electric shock. Through..." then widened her eyes as she then whips her head towards the zap fishes and then at the ceiling of the room, then slumps her arms down, "Oh crap"

That was the cue and the hand, pull down on the switch! Causing a loud alarming noise to ring out and screeching throughout the entire building! Followed by water sprinklers, being turned on and spraying the entire faculty! Which followed by the tentacle looking Octarians, looking around a bit and then stared down at the Zap fishes they were gathering, before all of them all gave a evil glint to them.

Which had all Octarian and Octoling who were carrying them, sweat drop and stare at one another and let out loud screams of pain! Feeling the electrical shocks the fishes were giving them, which had the leader whipping her attention towards the group, frantically looking left and right. Seeing her team being shocked and electrocuted, by the zap fishes! "YOU-!" Then swiftly turns, before blinking her eyes at the sight of no inkling!

"Gah! Find him," She suddenly shouted, grabbing a Octoling, by the shirt collar and throwing her forward, then another one by the chest, throwing her forward too. "Find him, don't let him escape!" She screamed, watching the two running and going through the other room! Then throw her arm towards the group, who were letting go of the zap fishes! "Everyone of you, grab some rubber and force them into the ship!"

Then threw her arms up, "AND someone fucking destroy that damn alarm!" Then glares at the doorway, trying to figure out how the hell? The inkling knew how to do that? He wasn't anywhere near the fire alarm, so...how could he? Then turn her head over at the switch, noticing some blue ink being washed away, with a hand print covering the switch. Making her to blink her eyes and then deadpan.

One who was wearing goggle look and check the ink, before turning her attention to her leader, "he must've shot the ink while we were staring at the Zap fishes." Informed the Octoling while wiping the ink away, "but how he did it, is a mystery."

"Doesn't matter...get the zap fishes, on the ship. We gotta get out of here," then shoves and pushes some of the Octolings away from her, stomping to the ship. "I will not be fooled or foil by some incompetent inkling! Or one who can't even change his ink color," growled the female and continued forward towards the ship. "We win this time and it will stay that way! Now, go!" She yelled with wide scary looking eyes!

Having everyone jumping and saluting towards her before, scattering about and running around to figuring out how to turn the alarm off! As well to get some rubber to carry the zap fishes, and take off with the great Zap fish, which will take a lot of power with the ship.

Xxx

"Oh my boy, my boy that was brilliant, brilliant! Oh ho, there is promise in you!" Shouted Cap'n Cuddlefish, while shaking his head lightly. "Anyway, there are things we need to do," he began saying, hearing the huffing and panting of Ryan through the squid-pad. "We need to stop the mother ship! If they get off with them, we will lose this fight."

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Ryan in a sarcastic tone, "if you haven't noticed?" Then grabs the corner of a hall, to another one. Panting and breathing heavily, feeling his clothes being drench and making it quite hard to run through the hall, "I am being hunted right now and, I can't exactly use ink to go faster! Let alone the water, constantly washing away the ink. Will leave me out to them, beating the crap out of me!" He shouted, making the old man to hum.

"And that is why you will go to the Mother ship," Chuckle the old man, making Ryan. Who was pumping and throwing his arms forward, raised a confused eyebrow, then grins widely when the next thing to be said- "They won't expect YOU, to run up towards the rooftop and find a way to stop them from taking off!"

"I get it, use this sudden confusion..." Then slides to a stop and hang onto his knees. "Head on up, find the mother ship, find a way to disable it and make it hard. For them from getting away with all of the Zap fish!" Then raised his head, feeling the water dripping down from his hair and nose, before looking around a bit. Yelps when he heard foot steps, grunting, "alright...alright I am in, where the nearest staircase?"

He looked to his canister and saw there was still half a tank of ink left. He could be able to surprise whoever is coming this way, splat them and send them back to their last, super jump pad. "There are three Octolings heading your way, past them there are stair cases, leading straight up to the roof top! You have Agent C and M, about halfway to your location! It is up to three of you."

"Got it," then let out a battle-cry after lifting his gun, then swinging around the corner, before shouting in fright along with another, followed by stars and blackness, rolling and landing on top of someone after the initial crashed. Both parties groaning and felt the world spinning around them, before one moaned out when they felt Ryan's hands, squeezing something soft and round through a fabric, which had the boy shaking his eyes.

Before looking down and having his vision cleared, with the one underneath him doing the same. Having quite a blush on their face, then gasp lightly at him and him to her. Before blinking his eyes, then hearing another, yet weird= happy tone to it before the two of them came to their senses and darken their blushes, when Ryan saw what he was doing and swiftly jumps off from, "RACHAEL!?" He exclaimed, while then grabbing onto her hand and pulling her up.

Who then quickly looked away and covering her chest, by wrapping her arms, though blink her eyes when he widen his eyes and look to her, which she swiftly turn to him and raises her hands in defense, "Wait-wait I-I can-" And felt her two friend rushing over, ready to explain with her.

First, Ryan felt bit stupid of having a nice conversation with her with the squid pads, then finding her here? While connecting the dots of why she seemed to been behaving oddly, only to then look at her hands, covering with slight blue ink- "You...saved me." He suddenly said, which had Cap'n Cuddlefish, who was still listening in...wide his eyes and stare confusingly to his squid-pad. "You..." Ryan then chuckle happily, "you saved my butt! Thank you, thank you!" He shouted and suddenly grabs her and brought her into a tight hug.

Making her to gasp and widened her eyes big, feeling her soaked shirt, pressing against his own and feeling her breasts squishing against his chest, then can hear the soft snickering from Jasmine and Susan behind her, when she sighed in content and hugged back. Before throwing him off from her, "Whoa, whoa! No-no time for thanks, you...you have..." Then stared at him after he straighten himself up, then nods while looking to the stairs.

"I know this may sound bad, but I need to stop them. Or least sabotage the ship from getting and taking the Great Zap-fish!" He exclaimed, getting Rachael, Jasmine and Susan to look at one another, then back to him. Softening their gaze a bit and then looks down... "Please understand you three, if you...you take the Zap fish, it will cause mayhem up here. And possibly, possibly disasters." Informed the boy, though didn't push it through on them or requesting them to let him head up.

"It is the same for us," Rachael softly said, shifting her eyes left to right. "Our homes...our lives are falling apart within us, we don't..." Then sighs and looks at him. "We need the Zap-fish to...keep our family alive." she said softly, which had Ryan blinking his eyes. Then silently turn the Squid-pad off fro a bit, in case Cap'n Cuddlefish interrupts.

"You see-" Jasmine the tallest one, stretching her arm out, "we don't have power in Octo-valley, without any power. Our living space our people, are starting to fall apart or collapsing itself from no power." She then lightly rubs the side of her arm and looks down at the floor. "But...if, if you are determined to stopping our leader. Good luck, she is really tough."

"...Do you need the Great zap-fish?" Ryan suddenly asked, getting the three girls to coo confusingly, watching him. Sheepishly look away, rubbing the side of his cheek with his splatter shot, "I mean...how much power do you need?" He asked once more, which had Rachael and Jasmine to hum and look towards Susan, who look at them.

"Oh because I am the smart one of the group, you want me to answer?" Susan retorted with a humph, getting a sheepish collective smiles from her friends, "Ugh fine," she rolled her eye and closed them in a knowing fashion, "We a strong power source to power up our community! And having the great Zap fish, will be enough to-"

"Yeah, but idealistically speaking?" Ryan interrupted, making the short Octoling to blink her eyes, "if you didn't need the Great zapfish, but the smaller ones? How much would you need?"

"Oh- um... Then crosses her arms and began doing the math, before hearing the alarm system being turned off, followed by the sprinklers. Making the four to whip their heads up, knowing they are running out of time, before they began taking off without them.

"Um, uh, I say about three Zap-fishes is enough to power up our entire society." Said the Octoling, "though that is just an estimated guess. Not completely sure if its true, why?" She asked swiftly, then tilted her head when Ryan. Began humming and looking down at the floor.

"Will 28 Zap-fishes...be to much for your valley or city? I know, at least know bit in school." He chuckle sheepishly, "that the Great Zap-fish, powers up the smaller ones...in order to distribute the power equally." Which then had the three friends blinking and looking at one another, then harden their gazes.

"Well then, three Zap fish IS enough! We have connectors going through the three valley of our city, we don't need all 28. That will be causing large flux of power, then even cause our own kind to crumble on itself!" Susan growled out and punches the wall, "Dammit!"

"Well, we have no time to figuring it out." Jasmine then goes over and literally kicks the door down to the stair case! Causing Ryan and Rachael to jump in shock, while sweat dropping of hearing the door banging, clanging and clashing its way down. "That will buy you time Ryan! The noises, will alert them and head downward, while giving you the chance to go up!" Jasmine exclaimed, while grabbing Susan. "Come on, let's try and keep the mother ship dock long enough..."

"Right, aim for the engines!" Susan shouted before being yanked off the floor, and being carried by her tall friend, kicking and flailing her arms, "Hey I can walk ya know! I am not a baby, let me go! Let me walk on my two feet you brute!" Susan's voice echo down the hall, leaving Ryan and Rachael to themselves, quite a funny scene they thought to themselves.

Rachel, then blushed and looked away a bit...making Ryan to look at her and then flinch, also looking away and tapping his foot. "...Um, I...I should get going." Rachael stated softly, while looking at the boy, who nods and smiled. "You be alright?" Then tilt her head when he lifts a squid-pad.

"Yeah...have someone watching over me out there...I-I'll be fine." Ryan softly said and sighs, "again...thanks." He said once more, having her stop her step, before even moving forward and turn her attention back at him, "That...that was risky of what you did back there. I-I probably would have-"

Then stops when she smiled, "no, THANK you for giving us that wonderful hint about water and electricity..." And then stood upright, "And...Ryan?" Then happily tilt her head with a happy giggle, making him blush a bit and then widen his eyes from her kissing him on the cheek, then rushing off. "I think liking your own color is amazing, see ya!" And rushes off around the corner, before stopping when he stretched his arm out.

"W-Wait, did...did you still, wanted...to chat?" Then sighs, shaking his head. No way she would have heard him around the corner, hoping that she would still talk with him through the Squid-pad? After all...they were friends right, and she and her friends, saved him from a dangerous situation. Hoping that she didn't feel like, they can still not talk to one another.

That is when he heard a beep from his pad, pulling it out and looking over the text and smiled, ' _you bet! I would love that-that! Thanks Ryan, my friends are Jasmine and Susan...okay good luck!"_ Ryan couldn't help but smile and tosses the pad up, and swiping it in midair. Grinning brightly, "alright then! Time to sabotage a UFO!" And ran into the stair well, going up to the rooftop!

Unaware of the grand adventure, he is about to embark on along with his friends old and new! As he ponders and wonders, who is the leader of the Octarians! This is only the beginning of his adventure, where the next stop will be Octo-valley!

 **To be continued...**


End file.
